Anomali
by Elixir Edlar
Summary: UPDATE! Taehyung dan Jungkook adalah pasangan gila, sudah begitu saja. Ini absurd makanya judulnya anomali. Ada Park Jimin juga, tapi tenang saja, dia bukan ancaman bagi TAEKOOK. It's VKOOK, Taekook, semi-abstract as well as absurd, mungkin kalian akan ketawa atau muntah setelah baca ini.. entahlah, kalau udah baca tinggalkan jejak okay? Thank you. Boyslove.
1. Chapter 1

**ANOMALI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title:**

ANOMALI

 **Author:**

Elixir Edlar

 **Disclaimer:**

All cast belong to God, their parents and Bighit. Ent. I do not own the characters.

 **Genre:**

UFO (Unidentified Fiction Of – mine)

 **Just a** **drabble** **about VKOOK**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Jungkook dan Taehyung adalah pasangan gila.

Sudah begitu saja.

Gila.

Tidak kurang tidak lebih.

Petarung jalanan dan pembalap jalanan.

Cocok sekali.

Hubungan mereka itu aneh.

Seaneh anomali air yang justru cair pada suhu minus empat derajat.

Padahal nol itu titik beku.

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung itu bajingan dan Jungkook itu bangsat.

Dua-duanya sama-sama brengsek.

Karena kesamaan itu mereka bersama.

Bagaikan.

Dualisme identik termanifestasi dalam dua wujud yang terdiferensiasi.

Namun di balik esensi tak ada perbedaan berarti.

Bak Joker dan Harley Quinn.

Nyentrik nan nyeleneh.

Contoh kecilnya.

Jungkook itu berantakan.

Taehyung tak pernah bisa rapi.

Tak ada beda.

Sama saja.

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung dan Jungkook tinggal di antah-berantah.

Di sebuah apartemen kecil pinggir kota.

Berdua saja pada awalnya.

Sebelum datang seekor piaraan.

Pak Jimin namanya.

Jungkook yang menamainya.

Park Jimin,

Mereka temukan ketika dini hari.

Di dekat tempat penampungan sampah.

Keadaannya..

Telanjang tanpa sehelai benang.

Tubuhnya kotor dan penuh luka.

Menggigil sendirian di tengah dinginnya malam.

Taehyung baru pulang dari balapan liarnya.

Jungkook temani sebab tak ada jadwal tarung.

Memacu mobil dengan kecepatan perlahan.

Menikmati suasana malam.

Membelah jalan ditemani kilatan lampu pinggir bulevar.

" _Hentikan mobilnya, Bajingan!"_

Jangan salah, Jungkook tidak sedang marah.

Itu panggilan kesayangan tuk kekasih ternistanya.

Ternista ya, bukan tercinta.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Taehyung?

Taehyung pun hentikan mobil, menepi ke pinggiran.

" _Hey, bastard! Let's take him home. This cat pretty cute tho!"_

Taehyung angkat satu alis pula angguk kepala.

" _Anything you want, Badass!"_

Malam itu Jimin resmi mereka adopsi.

Jika kata 'pungut' terlalu kasar.

 **.**

 **.**

Park Jimin

Ternyata amnesia.

Tak ingat siapa diri, jua dari mana asal.

Mental bak anak delapan tahun.

Usia aslinya?

Mungkin sepantaran Taehyung.

 _Mungkin._

Bisa lebih muda atau lebih tua.

Taehyung delapan belas, Jungkook enam belas.

Semua masih remaja.

 **.**

 **.**

Park Jimin.

Ialah segalanya bagi sepasang sejoli gila itu.

Segalanya berarti ya segalanya.

Secara harfiah maupun kias.

Jimin itu multifungsi.

Semua peran bisa ia jalani.

Dari tukang masak, tukang bersih-bersih, hingga tukang cuci.

Bisa mainkan peran apa pun.

Ya, apapun yang diminta pasangan gila itu.

Kadang dianggap kucing, kadang juga dianggap anjing.

Sering pula dianggap boneka bahkan seorang anak.

Sering didandani macam-macam.

Diminta _cosplay_ kostum-kostum aneh.

Ia terima terima saja.

Pasrah.

Entah bodoh atau polos.

Jimin tidak peduli.

Baginya, tinggal dengan kedua _teman_ barunya.

Adalah berkah tak ternilai.

Tidak jarang juga dua sejoli kurang waras itu,

Perlakukan Jimin secara manusiawi.

Benar-benar manusiawi.

Layaknya adik, kakak, maupun teman sendiri.

Setidaknya satu yang krusial.

Mereka tak pernah anggap Jimin,

Sampah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua orang anggap Jungkook dominan Taehyung.

Alasan?

Tubuhnya besar dan kekar.

Harga mati tuk determinasi dominansinya.

Abaikah wajah imut bak kelincinya, itu sebuah eksepsi.

Jungkook punya kotak-kotak enam di abdomen.

Persis bongkahan cokelat.

Trisep dan bisep tampak kokoh nan gagah.

Meskipun,

Kharisma plus auranya lumayan seram.

Maklumilah, petarung jalanan.

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung bertubuh kurus langsing bak puan.

 _No abs, no biceps, no triceps, no muscles._

Garis wajahnya saja yang maskulin.

Sebab alisnya kelewat tebal.

Pembalap jalanan.

Liar dan tak terkendali.

Meski sifatnya konyol sekali.

Ambisinya hanya satu.

Menjadi _kecepatan_ itu sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Faktanya.

Taehyung bukan submisif.

Bagaimana bisa?

Oke baiklah, ini penjelasanya.

Suatu hari Jimin bertanya.

Kadar keponya setara mata-mata Rusia.

" _Jungkook, mengapa Taehyung seme?"_

Jungkook diam, Taehyung nyeletuk.

" _Cause, mine's bigger than his!"_

Terjawab sudah.

 **.**

 **.**

Penentuan seme-uke mereka standar saja.

Bukan ambil posisi 69 lalu oral satu sama lain.

Siapa klimaks terakhir ialah pemenangnya.

Bukan!

Itu biasa.

Mereka tak suka hal biasa.

Seme - Uke ditentukan melalui permainan sederhana.

Janken.

Batu, gunting, kertas.

Tiga kali putaran.

Taehyung menang dua.

Otomatis posisi dominan jatuh padanya.

.

.

Pernah Jungkook menawari kekasihnya.

" _Mau tukar posisi, dickhead?"_

Taehyung menggeleng cepat.

" _No, thank you, asshole!"_

Karena Taehyung tahu submisif itu candu.

Sensasi tumbukan pada prostat itu adiktif.

Taehyung tak mau.

Versatilitas bukan gayanya sama sekali.

Cukup di depan publik ia _dianggap_ submisif.

Untuk urusan ranjang dia _harus_ dominan.

 **.**

 **.**

Duo sejoli gila ini kadang lucu.

Bermain peran hingga buat Jimin tergugu.

Pernah suatu ketika di pagi hari,

" _Hoeeek!"_

Jungkook muntah di toilet.

Taehyung pijat tengkuknya sambil berkicau.

" _Morning sickness? Psycho?"_

" _Um, i guess so, Dumbass."_

Jungkook jawab singkat.

" _What happen?"_

Jimin bingung.

" _He's preggo, you'll have a lil bro soon, Son!"_

Taehyung jawab Jimin.

Jungkook diam.

" _Ow, i see.."_

Jimin angguk seolah paham.

Padahal tidak.

" _How on earth a man got pregnant?"_

Pikir Jimin.

" _How old is the baby?"_

Jimin tanya lagi.

" _It's fetus dear, not baby. Only two months."_

Jungkook jawab, ikut main peran.

Jimin angguk-angguk lagi.

Sejak itu Jimin selalu perhatikan perut Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

Tiga bulan kemudian...

Jimin heran perut Jungkook tetap rata.

" _Jungkook?"_

Jimin mulai kepo.

" _Ada apa Kitty?"_

Jawab Jungkook manis. Hanya pada Jimin.

" _Kucing Rapmon hamil dan perutnya membesar."_

Seloroh Jimin, Jungkook nyengir getir.

" _Lalu?"_

" _Kenapa perutmu tidak membesar?"_

Nah, itu poin pentingnya.

" _Karena bayinya tidak tumbuh."_

" _Kenapa bayinya tidak tumbuh?"_

Jimin makin kepo, atau bodoh tepatnya.

" _Karena tidak ada bayi dalam perutku."_

" _Bagaimana bisa? Taehyung bilang kan kau ha.."_

" _Aku keguguran!"_

Jungkook jawab sebelum Jimin makin banyak ngoceh.

Jimin manggut-manggut.

" _Tapi semalam kau bilang pada Taehyung kalau kau sedang ngidam."_

Astaga Park Jimin.

Jungkook jadi pusing.

" _Semalam kau minta abalon sebelum Taehyung pulang balapan."_

Jimin terus bertanya, polos sekali, lebih tepatnya bodoh sekali.

" _Aku hamil lagi, puas!"_

Jungkook jawab sekenanya.

Jimin berbinar riang.

" _Berapa bulan?"_

Jungkook mendengus keras.

 _"BERAPA PUN YANG KAU MAU!"_

Taehyung bergabung.

Kecup perut Jungkook mesra.

" _Don't get mad, it's bad for our baby."_

Tak lupa elus nan belai perut Jungkook jua.

" _Fuck you!"_

Jungkook tendang bokong Taehyung.

" _You are welcome~"_

Taehyung balik tendang.

Ya begitulah keduanya.

G-I-L-A

GILA

Sudah begitu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REVIEW IF YOU WANNA~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE:**

 **Entah kenapa selalu suka bikin semi-abstrak fic when it comes to VKOOK.**

 **Dunno Y.**

 **Yang ini nge-troll abis.**

 **Dan gak pernah jelas.**

 **E.G.P**

 **Yang penting happy..**

 **.**

 **Dan Ebies Yuardi di profilku itu artinya**

 **ABSURD**

 **You may know why rite?**

.


	2. Chapter 2

**ANOMALI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title:**

ANOMALI

 **Author:**

Elixir Edlar

 **Disclaimer:**

All cast belong to God, their parents and Bighit. Ent. I do not own the characters.

 **Genre:**

UFO (Unidentified Fiction Of – mine)

 **Just a** **drabble** **about VKOOK**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Bedebah sialan, hari ini tolong mandikan Kitty ya!?"_

Jungkook teriak dari dapur, memasak.

Lebih tepat acak dapur daripada masak.

" _Okay, keparat! Kumandikan Kitty kesayanganmu!"_

Taehyung sahut dari kamar pakai teriak.

Gelegar suaranya _bisa_ bangunkan mayat di kuburan.

Jimin sang _Kitty,_ bergelung manis di sofa bundar, masih nyenyak.

" _Ayo Kitty, mandi dulu with Daddy."_

Taehyung gendong si _Kitty_ sekonyong-konyong.

Sedangkan si _Kitty_ belum sadar akan keadaan sekitar.

Nyawanya masih berpendar-pendar bagaikan radar.

.

.

Tapi tiba-tiba Taehyung asal _main_ lempar.

 _Byuuurrr!_

Jimin kecipakan di bak mandi sambil megap-megap.

Hidung kemasukan air. Baju celana jua basah semua.

Kasihan Jimin, malang benar nasibnya.

Baru bisa buka mata, tiba-tiba datang hal lain tak terduga.

Taehyung ambil detergen, tuangkan isinya pada tubuh Jimin.

Dari atas kepala ke seluruh tubuhnya.

" _Aaaaaakkkkkkk!"_

Jimin teriak, matanya perih kena sabun cuci.

Setelahnya, melodi _hiks-hiks_ meluncur dari labia si _Kitty._

Jungkook panik, masakan ia tinggal, melesat ke kamar mandi.

" _Astaga! Kekasihku, cintaku, sayangku!"_

Oh, hati-hati...

Itu indikasi Jungkook terbakar api emosi.

.

.

" _Apa yang kaulakukan pada Kitty-ku? Dasar tampan!"_

Jungkook jambak surai Taehyung, buat empunya jejeritan.

" _Ampun, ampun bangsatku. Aku hanya memandikannya saja kok.."_

Taehyung angkat tangan, takut pun menyerah.

 _Uke-_ nya ini galak, persis anjing menyalak di kala kalap.

Jungkook lepas jambak, hidung kembang-kempis tahan pipis.

Eh, tahan pipis?

Maksudnya, hidung kembang-kempis _tanda_ sinis.

" _Apa maksudmu memandikan pakai detergen!? Ini sabun cuci baju, genius!"_

Itu jelas bukan pujian, genius itu _berarti_ idiot, bagi mereka.

" _Apa salahnya? Tiap hari aku juga mandi pakai itu.."_

Taehyung tunjuk detergen, wajahnya polos bak burung albatros.

.

.

 _Plakkk!_

Jungkook tabok kening sendiri, tak habis pikir dengan pria satu ini.

Jungkook lupa, Taehyung itu unik dan lain dari yang lain.

Sosok Alien masa kini yang hobinya _haha hihi_ ke sana ke sini.

" _Okay, kau ke dapur, biar aku yang mandikan Kitty."_

Jungkook lepas apron merah, memasangnya pada Taehyung.

" _Aku? Masak? Kau yakin?"_

Taehyung tunjuk dirinya lalu tunjuk Jungkook.

" _Iya, bakar sekalian dapurnya! Sudah sana pergi!"_

Jungkook usir Taehyung pakai kaki.

Taehyung masih geming, malah cengar-cengir.

" _Asshole, mowning kiss first.."_

Taehyung monyong-monyong, badan condong pada Jungkook.

Jungkook putar kelereng mata, agak malas, tapi menyerah juga.

Ditariknya kerah baju _seme-_ nya lalu dilahap bulat-bulat belahan bibirnya.

 _Cup!_

Dipagut, ditarik, diputar, dijilat, tapi tidak dicelupin, karena ini bukan oreo.

" _Mmm.. hmm.. mmhh..ahhhh..."_

Jungkook lepas pautan lebih dulu, masih engap-engap.

Maklum, ciuman dengan alien menyedot seluruh chakranya.

.

.

 _"Nah, sudah sanah ke dapur. Go! Go! Go!"_

Jungkook usir Taehyung, dorong-dorong manja.

Taehyung betah nyengir, badannya masih tak mau minggir.

" _How 'bout Moaning sex?"_

Taehyung naik turunkan alis, piasnya amat sangat genit.

" _Well, let's do it fast. Dun hav much time, ya 'nou?"_

Jungkook maklum, keduanya pengertian soal ini.

" _Yay! Okey dokey, my bastard bunny!"_

Taehyung buka celana, pelorotkan sampai lutut.

Jungkook lucuti celana dan isinya jua.

Telanjang bawahnya saja.

" _Ahhh... ahhh.. ahhh..."_

Jungkook erang seksi.

" _Mmrrhh.. mmhh.. hmm.."_

Taehyung geram rendah.

Duanya nikmati penyatuan di bawah shower.

Basah, basah, basah tubuh mereka.

Ahh.. ahh.. ahh.. bunyi desahannya.

.

.

Mereka lupa,

masih ada satu orang di antara keduanya.

Park Jimin, si Kitty, hanya bisa gosok-gosok badan pakai sabun cuci.

Sambil menonton papi maminya ena-ena di kamar mandi.

Untungnya, Jimin itu polos sekali.

Dia cuma ketawa-ketiwi, lihat duo sejoli gila ini.

" _Yeyeye! Papi Mami lagi buat adek bayi! Hihihi"_

Nah, benar kan? Jimin itu sedikit terobsesi,

Dengan adanya adik bayi dari _Mommy._

Tentu saja _Mommy_ Jungkook, selain itu siapa lagi?

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE:**

 **Wah, saya gak nyangka respon yang pertama bakal sebagus itu.**

 **Itu dibikin asal-asalan loh, malah banyak yang suka.**

 **Hahahaha**

 **Makasih ya yang udah pada review.**

 **Yang ini gimana?**

 **KALAH ABSURD SAMA YANG PERTAMA?**


	3. Chapter 3

**ANOMALI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title:**

ANOMALI

 **Author:**

Elixir Edlar

 **Disclaimer:**

All cast belong to God, their parents and Bighit. Ent. I do not own the characters.

 **Genre:**

 **UFO**

( **U** nidentified **F** iction **O** f – mine)

 **Just a** **drabble** **about VKOOK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING:**

 **This fiction contains disgusting content! Yang gampang jijik, jangan baca!**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada suatu hari di dunia VKOOK, Telebangtan bermain-main.

 _Kitty_ Jimin bermain bersama Telebangtan.

 **Hoppie Winky, Yoongie, Mon-Mon, Jin~**

Telebangtan~ Telebangtan~

Ucapkan

HAAAALLLOOOO!

 **AAAAA...! OOOOO...!**

 **Hoppie Winky, Yoongie, Mon-Mon, Jin~**

Telebangtan~ Telebangtan~

Empat buntelan warna-warni loncat-loncat di pinggir kali~

Ungu, hijau bola kasti, kuning lemon, dan merah!

BERPELUKAN...!

 **BYUUURRRRR**

Semuanya nyemplung ke kali.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Kityyyy~ Yuhuuu~Where are you~"_

Suara dari arah pintu utama apartemen menyambangi indera pendengaran Jimin.

Itu suara _Mommy_ Kookie. _Mommy_ kesayangannya.

" _MOMMMYYY~"_

Jimin melonjak kegirangan. Ia segera menghambur ke tubuh sang mama.

Melekat seperti koala yang menempel pada pohon ekaliptus di Afrika.

Memangnya pohon ekaliptus ada di Afrika?

Kamu tak tahu?

Hmm, sama! Saya juga!

Hahaha.

Maaf tadi saya hanya bercanda.

 **Koala itu aslinya dari Australia.**

Hahaha.

 _(Astaga, gua berasa edan, nulis beginian)_

.

.

Tiba-tiba Jungkook membisiki _Kitty-_ nya tersebut dengan suara lirih.

" _Wes ewes ewes biskuntulubiskuntulbaris wes ewes ewes bablas angine~"_

Tenang saja, itu bukan sedang promosi iklan An*tangin.

" _Mengerti Kitty manis?"_

Jungkook mematut-matut pipi sekenyal _marshmallow_ milik si _Kitty._

" _Siap Mommy Kookie!"_

Jimin berpose laiknya kapiten mempunyai pedang pendek (?).

" _Aku seorang Kapiten~ Mempunyai pedang pendek~ Yahoo..!"_

Begitu cara Jimin menyindir _Mommy-_ nya yang berpedang pendek.

Oops...

Jungkook mendelik seram, murka stadium empat. Hati-hati, _Kitty!_

" _Maksudnya, Kitty yang pedangnya pendek Mommy."_

Jimin menunduk takut-takut, memilin ujung kaos putih transparannya itu.

Sesekali, diliriknya Jungkook yang masih menampilkan pelototan maut kepadanya.

" _Oh, kukira Kitty sedang_ _ **menyatire**_ _Mommy."_

Satire. Menyatire. Menyindir. Ya apa pun istilahnya.

.

" _Mana berani Kitty_ _ **menyatire**_ _Mommy."_

Kilah Jimin, diiringi picingan netra Jungkook, sang _Mommy._

Belum percaya pada Jimin rupanya.

" _Kitty kan sayang Mommy. Mommy yang paling cantik. Mommy wangi bunga-bunga."_

Jimin merayu pula menggombal _tuk_ ambil hati Jungkook.

Jungkook nyengir lebar, diusapnya surai pirang _Kitty-_ nya yang manis dengan lembut.

" _Miaaaoowww~"_

Jimin sang _Kitty_ mengeong.

" _Kucing pintar~ Kitty nanti tahu kan apa yang harus dilakukan?"_

Jungkook menggaruk-garuk dagu Jimin sehingga empunya merem-melek kegelian.

" _Miaaoowww~ Mengerti Mommy~"_

Jimin menjulurkan lidahnya sembari bernapas cepat-cepat.

" _Kitty, kau itu kan cosplay kucing, bukan anjing."_

Air muka Jungkook mendadak berubah sedatar papan setrikaan.

" _Guk! Guk! Kitty lupa Mommy!"_

Jimin nyengir lima jari dengan tampang polos plus bonus oon-nya tersebut.

" _ASTAGA, BOCAH INI..."_

Jungkook menepuk dahi kinclongnya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini malam Minggu.

Kebetulan Taehyung dan Jungkook tidak ada jadwal apa pun.

Tak ada balapan pun tarung jalanan.

Keduanya menikmati malam bersama dengan _Kitty_ peliharaan mereka.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Jimin?

Si _Kitty_ tampak asyik menjilati es krim Strawberry.

Dibelikan Jungkook tadi pagi. Lima kotak sekaligus.

Kurang baik apa lagi coba sebagai _Mommy?_

" _Bajingan jelek, let's play game!"_

Ajak Jungkook pada kekasih ternistanya, Taehyung.

" _What kinda game, bedebah sialanku?"_

Taehyung bertanya dengan manik berkilat-kilat. Penasaran.

" _Permainan mencium aroma ketiak, how how?"_

Jungkook naik turunkan alis, menggoda Taehyung.

" _Hmmm..."_

Taehyung mengerutkan dahi sambil memicingkan mata.

Kurang sepakat alias tidak setuju.

Kalau soal aroma ketiak, Jungkook _jelas_ juaranya.

Bagaimana tidak?

Ketiak Jungkook itu wangi aromaterapi.

Mandinya saja dua jam plus-plus.

Berendam di dalam _jacuzzi_ dengan campuran lima botol minyak wangi.

Kalau begitu ceritanya, Taehyung _tentu_ kalah telak.

Dia kan mandinya hanya sepuluh menit minus-minus.

Cuma pakai detergen lagi.

Setelah tepapar matahari maka akan langsung bau apek lagi.

Asam-asam seperti mangga busuk tiga hari.

Aroma ketiaknya?

Ampun...!

Tengiknya setengah mati.

Hmm, kasihan Taehyungie~

 _(Astaga, ampuni saya. Ampun~ Kenapa saya malah geli sendiri pas nulis ini ya?)_

.

" _Tidak mau!"_

Tegas Taehyung. Menolak keras. Tidak mau.

Pokoknya sekali tidak ya tetap tidak.

" _Kenapa?"_

Jungkook bertanya. Pura-pura polos. Padahal kilatan maniknya sungguh selicik rubah.

" _Ketiakku itu bau. Puas kau?!"_

Akhirnya Taehyung mengaku.

Jungkook menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

" _Ayolah Jerkface, kita coba dulu. Ya? Ya?"_

Rayu Jungkook dengan daya pikat kedipan mata sekuat Cleopatra.

" _Aku tidak tanggung jawab kalau kau kena morning sickness lagi, Asshole!"_

Jungkook tertawa getir sebagai respon.

" _Tenang saja idiot! Kan ada Kitty~"_

Jungkook menunjuk Jimin dengan dagunya.

Si _Kitty_ masih sibuk menjilati wadah eskrimnya yang sudah kosong.

Sama sekali belum _move on_ dari dunia es krimnya.

" _Hehehe boleh juga!"_

Taehyung ber _-high five_ ria dengan kekasihnya.

Keduanya bersiap mengerjai _Kitty_ mereka.

Jimin, hati-hati. Kau berada dalam sarang penyamun sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Kitty~ Kitty~ Boom! Boom! Alala~ Boom! Boom! Kitty~ Kitty~ Kit~ Boom~ Alala~ Boom! Boom!"_

Panggil Taehyung dengan melodi dangdut ala negeri tetangga.

" _Ada apa Daddy jelek?"_

Jimin merespon tanpa mau repot memandang Taehyung.

" _Astaga...! Pilih kasih! Pilih kasih! Pilih kasih! Huweeee~"_

Taehyung gelosoran di lantai sambil mewek-mewek unyu.

Matanya ia kucek-kucek sementara bibirnya mengerut lucu.

Jungkook menghampiri Taehyung yang tiba-tiba menangis.

" _Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau mewek begitu?"_

Jungkook bertanya memberondong, kaget juga melihat Taehyung begitu.

Kekasih Jungkook itu masih betah gelosoran di lantai sambil garuk-garuk pantat kali ini.

" _Kitty nakal! Kitty nakal! Kitty nakal! Huweeee~"_

Taehyung menunjuk _Kitty_ yang hanya memasang tampang _aidonou_ alias _meneketehe._

Tidak mengerti mengapa _Daddy-_ nya menangis sambil guling-guling begitu.

" _Kitty, apa benar kau nakal pada Daddy?"_

Jungkook bertanya. Sejujurnya ia tengah menahan tawa.

Jimin menggeleng. Muka tanpa dosanya ia pasang baik-baik.

" _Kitty tidak nakal kok. Kitty hanya bilang kalau Daddy Taehyung jelek."_

Seulas cengiran kinclong muncul di wajah Jimin.

" _Bukankah Mommy sering berkata bahwa Daddy jelek? Dan Daddy menyukai kata itu."_

Tambah Jimin lagi. Tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun.

" _Oh..."_

Jungkook hanya bisa bilang 'oh'. Maklum saja _sih_ sebenarnya.

" _Tega! Tega! Tega! Padamu, dia bilang kalau kau itu cantik, imut, dan baik hati."_

 _ **Srooot... Srooot...**_

Taehyung menghirup ingus yang kerapkali meler ke ujung hidungya.

" _Padaku, dia selalu bilang kalau aku jelek, bau, dan jahat... Huweee! Pilih kasih!"_

Taehyung _lagi-lagi_ nangis _gegulingan_ ke sana kemari.

" _Itu sih salahmu sendiri. Siapa suruh memandikan Kitty pakai detergen? Dia trauma tahu!"_

Jungkook menguraikan duduk perkaranya agar semua menjadi jelas.

Sementara Taehyung masih sibuk dengan sedu-sedan beserta ingusnya.

" _Kitty itu mandi pakai sabun cair aroma madu. Yang warna cokelat keemasan itu. Bagaimana sih kau ini?"_

Taehyung mengelap air matanya.

Sebagai gantinya, ia memainkan ingusnya menjadi bulatan gelembung udara.

" _Ewwww! Kim Taehyung, hentikan! Itu menjijikan!"_

Jungkook buang muka. Tapi tetap saja melirik-lirik ke arah kekasihnya.

" _Hehehe~ Ini namanya balon udara. Bagus kan?"_

Taehyung berulang kali meniup-niup gelembung ingus di hidungnya.

 ** _SROOOOOT!_**

Namun terlalu kuat sehingga gelembungnya pecah dan lendirnya menghambur ke seluruh wajahnya.

Menjijikan.

Sungguh TER-LA-LU.

" _Hoooeeeek!"_

Jungkook menangkupkan tangan ke mulutnya.

Kemudian segera berlari ke toilet untuk melegakan rasa mual di perutnya.

Telinga elektrik _Kitty_ langsung bereaksi begitu mendengar suara Jungkook muntah.

" _Taehyung! Jungkook muntah-muntah!"_

Jimin berujar girang sambil loncat-loncat di atas sofa.

" _Mmm.. Hmm.."_

Taehyung mengangguk sebagai respon.

" _Yay! Jungkook hamil lagi! Yeyeye lalala! Yeyeye lalala!"_

Jimin berputar-putar mengitari Taehyung yang masih betah gelosoran di lantai.

" _Cup! Mmmuaaaah!"_

Jimin menunduk, mengecup kening Taehyung dari atas.

" _Selamat Taehyung! Sebentar lagi, kau akan jadi Appa!"_

Jimin bertepuk tangan riang sambil sesekali menepuk-nepuk pipi Taehyung.

" _Ini hebat! Kau bahkan bisa menghamili Jungkook hanya dengan ingus ajaibmu itu!"_

Jimin menyentil hidung bangir Taehyung.

" _Sudah dulu ya? Bye~ Tae~ Aku akan mengurut tengkuk Jungkook dulu!"_

Jimin pun segera menyusul Jungkook menuju kamar mandi.

Sedangkan Taehyung?

Hanya garuk-garuk kepala sendirian sembari melamun bingung.

Sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

" _HOREEEEE! AKU AKAN SEGERA JADI APPA!"_

Ya, Kim Taehyung ketularan virus sinting Park Jimin.

 **END**

.

.

Senin, 26 September 2016

07:00 PM

.

.

 **NOTE:**

 **HAHAHAHA FIKSI MACAM APA ITU!**

 **Maafkan saya~ Ini fanfiksi benar-benar nista!**

Senista-nistanya pikiran saya yang bikin fanfiksi model beginian.

Ini dibuat dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya.

Gara-gara review dari guest: NananChimin, tadi.

 **Tiba-tiba aku langsung kesamber ide!**

Kebetulan hujan kan?

Entahlah, aku selalu kooperatif sama yang namanya hujan.

Mungkin pengarang lainnya juga sering dapat ide pas hujan.

Iya kan? Ngaku hayoo~

.

.

 **REVIEW kalo MAU**

 **.**

 **Fiksi di atas itu nggak lucu tapi eww~ absurd..**


End file.
